Status Effects
Status Effects Positive Invincible Grants invinciblibility for 15 seconds or wears off after using an attack. Skills that give this effect Regenerate Recover HP over time depending on item used Skills that give this effect PW regenerate Recover PW over time depending on item used Skills that give this effect Chant Allow usage of higher sorcerer skills (B,C,D) Skills that give this effect Hide Hides a player from enemies for a set amount of time. Dispelled when attacked or using an attack. Skills that give this effect Embolden Grants superarmor/no flinch Skills that give this effect Reinforce Guard Grants player higher defense, amount depends on skill level Skills that give this effect Reinforce Attack grants player higher attack at the cost of lower defense effect depends on skill level Skills that give this effect Gleam Allow players to see hidden scouts when blinded wears off after a certain amount of time Skills that give this effect Negate Magic Allows players to negate one magic attack. Skills that give this effect Quick Motion Decreases the action time for sidestepping Skills that give this effect Falcon Style Switches attacks to building based Skills that give this effect Wolf Style Switches attacks to PC based Skills that give this effect SACRIFICE Sacrifice hp to heal or buff a building for certain amount of time Skills that give this effect Shut Out Grants superarmor and immunity to stun for a short time. During this time natural PW gain is canceled Skills that give this effect Gain-UP Allows players to gain more exp at the end of war. Effect depends on item used Skills that give this effect Negative Burn Deals damage over time Skills that give this effect Poison Deals damage over time Skills that give this effect Slow Slows a player's movement by set percentage for a certain time effect depends on skill used Skills that give this effect Root Immobilizes a player for a set amount of time. Effect wears off after being hit Skills that give this effect Guard Broken Lowers a player's resistance by a certain amount depends on the level of Guard Break Skills that give this effect PW Break Lowers a player's PW over time depending on the level of Power Break Skills that give this effect Oil/Inflamed Increases the damage a player takes from flame based attacks. Dispelled when hit by one Skills that give this effect Blind Lowers a player's Point of View of a short time depending on the skill Skills that give this effect Stun Paralyzes player for a short time depending on the level of Shield Bash Skills that give this effect Acid Lowers a player's attack for a short time effect depends on the level of Acid Shot Skills that give this effect Dizzy Disables use of hide Skills that give this effect Unclassified Knockback Cancels a player's action and sends them flying Skills that give this effect Downdrive Knocks a player down and removes knockdown immunity. The affected player will be sent flying after they receive one more attack on the ground Skills that give this effect Ignore Embolden Attacks that ignore superarmor or always cause flinching to players Skills that give this effect Ignore ground immunity The effect that occurs when skills are hit with the direct center of skills. Knockdown immunity is removed Skills that give this effect Smokescreen The effect that occurs when walking into a certain area. The player's Point of View is covered in smoke until the skill wears off or the player leaves. Skills that give this effect Category:War Category:Beginner